Gniew bogów
by euphoria814
Summary: kontynuacja Wody bogów, mpreg w omegaverse, ale niewilkołaczym AU
1. Chapter 1

Nie tknął jedzenia, które dla niego przygotowała, chociaż burczało mu w brzuchu. Pistolet bez naboi nadal trzymał przy sobie, ponieważ to ona miała amunicję i posiadanie samej broni chyba dawało im pewien impas. I skoro nie potrafił się zmusić do usunięcia zagrożenia siłą, planował, że tak na razie pozostanie. Zresztą po dość krótkim czasie usłyszał parkowane w pośpiechu samochody. Zerknął na kobietę, zanim podążył do drzwi wejściowych.

Steve wpadł do środka z bronią w ręku, rozglądając się niczym szaleniec. I może naprawdę powinien był odebrać telefon, który dzwonił wcześniej, ale nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. John McGarrett zresztą był w krok za synem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – poinformował swojego alfę.

Steve odprężył się odrobinę, ale potem jego wzrok padł na pistolet, który Danny nadal miał w dłoniach.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. – W naszej kuchni jest twoja matka – powiedział w końcu i to chyba było ostatnie, czego spodziewał się Steve, bo alfa zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.

John McGarrett uniósł jedynie brew, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nie, poważnie tam jest kobieta, która podaje się za twoją matkę i nawet robi taką samą sałatkę jak ty – wyszeptał z naciskiem, spoglądając sugestywnie w stronę kuchni.

Steve bez słowa udał się we wskazanym kierunku i Danny czekał na jego pierwszą reakcję. Alfa jednak nie wydawał się poruszony, co oznaczało, że mieli po prostu w domu jakąś wariatkę. Z tym, że ich cholerna kuchnia okazała się pusta i nawet John McGarrett stanął w tym samym miejscu, w którym ona pojawiła się dwadzieścia minut wcześniej.

\- Danno – zaczął Steve i Danny doskonale znał ten ton.

\- Nie mam halucynacji – warknął zirytowany.

\- Nie twierdzę, że… - zaczął jego alfa.

I Danny był pewien, że zaraz rozpocznie się temat jego cudownego instynktu, który pozwalał na to, aby Steve przejmował kontrolę nad jego życiem. Coś, na co w normalnych warunkach nie zgodziłby się. Nie wkurzał się już nawet za to, że McGarrett zabierał jego samochód i używał go jako tarczy przed kulami.

\- Nie powinieneś go chyba denerwować, kiedy jest w tym stanie – powiedziała kobieta, stając w pieprzonych drzwiach wychodzących na lanai i mógł się domyślić, że to była jedyna droga ucieczki dla niej. – Sądziłam, że kiedy dam wam chwilę i Danny cię jakoś przygotuje…

\- To jest właśnie ta wariatka – wszedł jej w słowo, dumny z siebie, że jednak nie był do końca opętanym ciążą stereotypowym omegą z paranoją.

Jego mózg działał całkiem sprawnie. Szczególnie, kiedy ktoś włamywał się do ich domu o tak wczesniej porze.

\- Mama? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem.

I Danny zamarł, ponieważ to było ostatnie czego się spodziewał. Podobnie jak milczącego Johna McGarretta, który wpatrywał się w kobietę w sporym szoku.

\- A jednak – wyrwało mu się.

Przed nim stała Doris McGarrett. Całkiem żywa i ruchliwa. Powiedziałby nawet, że to level expert, jeśli chodzi o ninja w tej rodzinie.

ooo

Jego rodzice z przyjemnością zajęli się Grace i naprawdę cieszył się z ich przeprowadzki na Hawaje. John McGarrett uparcie milczał, wpatrując się w kobietę, która powstała z martwych. Danny nie miał pojęcia jak czytać jego zachowanie, ale jak do tej pory ich własna relacja nie była aż tak stabilna, aby pakował się ze swoim ciężarnym brzuchem gdzieś jeszcze.

Steve zaczął od przesłuchania, co było prawie urocze. Najwyraźniej nadal radził sobie z emocjami. I Doris chyba nie była świadoma, że zajmie mu to dobry przyszły tydzień. Danny spodziewał się podniesionego głosu w okolicy dzisiejszego wieczoru. Na razie alfa wydawał się słodko zagubiony.

\- Ja chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno – wtrącił, ponieważ żaden z obecnych nie zadał tego pytania. – Dlaczego w ogóle sfingowałaś swoją śmierć?

Doris spojrzała na niego z pewną niechęcią. I może po prostu było mu pisane rozpoczynanie znajomości z każdym McGarrettem od czegoś równie nieprzyjemnego. Potrafił się jednak z tym pogodzić.

\- Z ramienia CIA zajmowałam się jedną z siatek terrorystycznych. Byłam za blisko. Zaczęli grozić mojej rodzinie – powiedziała Doris.

Danny potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Przez myśl przechodziły mu różne możliwości, począwszy od porzucenia pracy, poprzez rządowy program ochrony agentów i ich rodzin.

\- To tak bardzo… - zaczął i urwał. – Chore. Tak bardzo w waszym stylu – przyznał, ponieważ jak do tej pory nie spotkał normalnego McGarretta i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy nie powinien zacząć przyprowadzać Grace już na jakieś spotkania terapeutyczne.

Widział oczami wyobraźni już ich córkę medytującą i tłumaczącą jak bardzo zen jest ze światem. A potem wysadzającą każdego granatem tak jak pokazał jej ten drugi tatuś, którego mózg zredukował się do tego neandertalskiego narzędzia, za które tak uwielbiano alfy. Nie widział w tym nic pociągającego. Kiedy jednak patrzył na Doris, zaczynał się zastanawiać czy mutacja na pewno odegrała w prymitywności Steve'a aż taką rolę. Wydawało się to jednak mocno powiązane z chromosomem iks.

\- On zawsze tak dużo gada? – spytała Doris.

\- Tak – odparł Steve szczerze. – Większość traktuj jak biały szum – doradził jej.

Danny nie uderzył go tylko dlatego, że był w ciąży i potrzebował śniadania.

ooo

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Doris już nie było. Zaniepokoił się niemal natychmiast, bo Steve i John McGarrett siedzieli razem na kanapie, co nie było znowuż wydarzeniem tak często spotykanym. Jego alfa miał w zwyczaju ignorować ojca. Wciąż nie wybaczył mu w zasadzie całego swojego spieprzonego dzieciństwa i o ile Danny starał się, aby Grace miała pod ręką wszystkich dziadków, tak Steve utrzymywał stałe kontakty wyłącznie z jego rodzicami.

W pewnym sensie jego Ma adoptowała nawet McGarretta, ku jego przerażeniu.

Tymczasem siedzieli razem na kanapie, w salonie, nie posyłając sobie morderczych czy niechętnych spojrzeń. Steve nie wyszedł, a John nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto czuje się winny, pierwszy raz odkąd Danny go znał.

Miał ochotę zadzwonić po Five Oh, bo przeczucie mówiło mu, że to jest ponad jego siły. Zamiast tego jednak rozsiadł się z talerzem pełnym kanapek, starając się znaleźć wygodną pozycję dla swojego brzucha.

Nic nie było w stanie odebrać mu apetytu.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytał, bo ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby znowu przyprawiła go o zawał, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd.

W tej rodzinie panował zwyczaj przyprawiania go o dreszcze. Jakby przebywanie w pomieszczeniu z dwoma alfami było tak przyjemne. Jego kark nie mrowił, odkąd przyzwyczaił się do Steve'a, ale John stanowił nadal element obcy. Dla niego i dla jego alfy.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał jego mąż.

Danny uniósł brew do góry, bo to było jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- Powiedziała coś o CIA i tajnej kryjówce, a potem wyszła – powiedział Steve z zaskakującym spokojem.

\- A ex SEAL i emerytowany policjant nie byli w stanie jej powstrzymać – stwierdził Danny, ponieważ to było oczywiście całkiem logiczne. – Nie wspomnę, że jesteście alfami – dodał, patrząc na nich wymownie.

\- Co miałem zrobić? – spytał Steve, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

Danny'emu do głowy przychodziło wiele opcji, a nawet takie z użyciem lin i kajdanek. To może jednak nie był najlepszy sposób traktowania teściowej. I dopiero do niego teraz doszło, że Steve miał matkę. I nie znali się.

\- Wróci? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Tak, raczej tak – odparł Steve. – Przepraszała, że nie mogła być na weselu – dodał, jakby to miało w ogóle sens.

Brew Danny'ego uniosła się tylko wyżej.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Steve milczał, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą, co mogło być równie dobrze początkiem załamania nerwowego. Danny nie miałby mu tego nawet za złe.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Steve.

John McGarrett zakrył tylko twarz dłońmi.

ooo

Jego Ma patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy odprowadzali Grace do ich domu. Chyba oczekiwała wyjaśnień, ale Danny nie był gotów do udzielania odpowiedzi. Nie miał ich zresztą. Doris McGarrett nie wyjawiła nic na temat swoich planów. Jeśli zamierzała wrócić, nie wiedział na jakich warunkach. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażał, aby po prostu weszła w ich życie tak jakby nic się nie stało. Jego alfa był odrobinę porąbany przez to, że zginęła. Ich rodzina się rozpadła i Danny dopiero z biegiem czasu zrozumiał jak wielkie znaczenie to miało dla Steve'a. I dlaczego teraz tak bardzo za wszelką cenę starał się w każdej chwili być ojcem roku, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na najdrobniejsze błędy.

\- Rozmawiałeś z ojcem? – spytał, kiedy wieczorem położyli się do łóżka.

Steve wzruszył ramionami jak zawsze, kiedy temat Johna wypływał.

\- Nie było o czym – stwierdził jego alfa.

\- Nie było o czym – powtórzył Danny. – Mówi, że nie było o czym. A może o fakcie, że twoja matka żyje? – podpowiedział.

\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny – rzucił Steve.

\- Mogłem ją zastrzelić – powiedział Danny.

\- Wyjęła naboje i to ona trzymała broń – przypomniał mu Steve. – Poza tym… - urwał. – Nie wiem, Danno – zaczął, podwijając jego koszulkę.

\- Przestań, nie rozproszysz mnie. Prowadzimy dorosłą rozmowę, McGarrett – warknął, ponieważ Steve sunął palcami, bo skórze na jego brzuchu i to było naprawdę dobre.

Ciąża sprawiała, że był wrażliwy. I może uprawiali seks jeszcze częściej niż zwykle, skoro już i tak nie mogli wpaść, ale to nie oznaczało, że mieli to robić teraz i to z całkiem nieodpowiednich pobudek. Steve uwielbiał go rozpraszać, ale znali się odrobinę za długo i za dobrze na takie numery.

\- Łapy – powiedział krótko, wkładając w to całą swoją determinację.

Steve westchnął cierpiętniczo, zabierając ręce. Alfa położył się na boku, patrząc na niego lekko obrażony.

\- Seks to nie rozwiązanie – poinformował go Danny, ponieważ zapewne był jedynym, który przeczytał materiały, które dostali od terapeuty.

I to nie były znowuż takie idiotyzmy. Po prostu wątpił, że cokolwiek z tego odnosiło się do nich. Związki omeg z alfami były specyficzne przez szereg czynników. Na ten przykład grożenie śmiercią ich wrogom było raczej wyrazem miłości i wsparcia, niż czymś, co należało w Stevie niszczyć. Hawaje zresztą z jednym alfą wariatem były o wiele bezpieczniejsze.

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że twoja matka żyje? – spytał wprost, ponieważ sugerowanie, że powinni porozmawiać o tej bardziej ludzkiej stronie McGarretta nie zawsze się udawało.

Steve zakładał wtedy głównie, że Danny chce usłyszeć 'kocham cię', co również było miłe, ale kompletnie nietrafione. To co było między nimi wykraczało pomiędzy słowa. Więź umocniła się. Wątpił, aby cokolwiek było w stanie ją naruszyć.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Steve i to było przynajmniej szczere.

\- Cieszysz się? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Chyba tak – przyznał ostrożnie Steve. – Po prostu jej nie znam – dodał, co było całkiem logiczne. – Kiedy um… kiedy sfingowała swoją śmierć, byłem nastolatkiem – westchnął. – To piętnaście lat.

Danny skinął głową, pojmując w lot w czym rzecz. Steve miał teraz rodzinę. Dziecko w drodze. Udało mu się jakoś otrząsnąć z tego wszystkiego, a ten dramat powracał do niego w całkiem nowej odsłonie. Danny nie byłby bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby Steve zaczął nienawidzić Doris. W pewien sposób zniszczyła jego życie. Jego dzieciństwo skończyło się bardzo szybko i w zasadzie wychowała go szkoła wojskowa i Marynarka Wojenna. Steve zwalczał ojca właśnie przez to, że to John pokierował go w tamtą stronę. Ciągle wspominał o obowiązkach względem kraju, zapominając, że Steve też jest człowiekiem i potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia.

Danny nie miał problemów z nazwaniem ich wszystkich wariatami i posłaniem do stu diabłów. Jeśli potrzebowali terapii, był jeszcze w stanie umówić ich na spotkania.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć Grace – przyznał. – Upierałem się co do Johna… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- I okazuje się, że miałeś rację. To jednak nie była jego wina – stwierdził Steve i Danny wydał z siebie jeden z tych długich niezobowiązujących dźwięków, które świadczyły o tym, że nie zapędzałby się jeszcze z takimi wnioskami.

\- Ona sfingowała swoją śmierć – powiedział, ponieważ należało ustalić fakty. – Ale to jak sobie z tym radził John, to jego własna prywatna sprawa. I jego własny prywatny grzech. Chodziło mi po prostu o to, że nie chciałem Grace w domu, bo nie wiedziałem kim ona jest. Jeśli ma zniknąć znowu, nie wiem czy Grace powinna ją poznać – przyznał.

Steve nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy wtulał się w niego.

ooo

Tym razem miał przy sobie broń, kiedy schodził do kuchni. Doris McGarrett jednak i tak prawie przyprawiła go o zawał, zachodząc go od tyłu.

\- Musisz to robić? – spytał. – Słyszałaś o pukaniu? – rzucił, a potem spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, bo trzymała w dłoniach pieprzoną szarlotkę. – Czy wy wszyscy zawsze włamujecie się do cudzego domu?

\- Robisz bardzo dużo hałasu – zauważyła spokojnie.

Danny miał ochotę rzucić jej ciastem tylko po to, aby mocniej zaakcentować swój punkt widzenia. Ręka, która trzymała pistolet, nie mrowiła nigdy dotąd tak bardzo.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała nieoczekiwanie, spoglądając wymownie na jego brzuch. – Nie odpowiedziałeś mi wczoraj – przypomniała.

\- Zawsze zabawiam rozmową ludzi, którzy włamują się do mojego domu – powiedział, lekko zirytowany. – I nie podoba mi się, że robisz to po raz drugi. Steve'a nie ma. Jest w pracy. John mieszka kilka kilometrów stąd – poinformował ją, wymownie spoglądając w stronę drzwi.

Zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się. Jeśli zrobiła to specjalnie, aby pokazać mu, że jest od niego wyższa, na Dannym nie zrobiło to zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Wszyscy byli od niego wyżsi.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać z tobą – oznajmiła mu i nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy wspólnych tematów – stwierdził.

Westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Zamierzasz to utrudniać? – spytała wprost.

\- Nigdy w życiu niczego nikomu nie ułatwiłem. Jestem z tego dość znany – rzucił bez cienia wstydu. – Jedno co tylko powiem, jeśli wywiniesz Steve'owi jeszcze jeden taki numer, spokojnie urodzę, a potem cię zabiję naprawdę – poinformował ją.

Nie zadrżała jej nawet powieka, jakby nie była zaskoczona. Może zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Steve miał w sobie gen agresji. Nie wyodrębniono każdej pary aminokwasów, która odpowiadała za mutacje, ale Danny miał swoje podejrzenia. To, że był omegą, nie czyniło go słabszym. Jedynie sprytniejszym w swoim szaleństwie. Kiedy dochodziło co do czego, potrafił być równie prymitywny, co Steve.

\- Nie zamierzam nigdzie się stąd ruszać – odparła.

Danny chciał powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodziło, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo. Doris miała wpływ na ich rodzinę. Zanim ją poznał, zadecydowała o tym kim Steve był obecnie. Jego alfa pewnie zastanawiał się teraz jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby matka nie sfingowała własnej śmierci. Może nawet żałował tego, kim był teraz, ale Danny'emu odpowiadał w każdym centymetrze swojego szaleństwa. Było jak szyte na miarę. Na jego miarę.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie, dopóki nie dowiesz się dlaczego to zrobiłam – powiedziała nagle i Danny tego się właśnie obawiał.

Jeśli chciała go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, protestował. Były inne sposoby na ochronę ludzi, których się kochało.

\- Będę cię oceniał – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie. – Steve miał przed sobą ten sam wybór. I wybrał dobrze.

\- Może wybrał tak tylko dlatego, że wiedział jak wygląda ta druga opcja? – rzuciła, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Mogli gdybać w ten sposób bardzo długo. Zresztą to nadal nie była jego sprawa. Chciał się od tego odciąć i pozwolić swojemu alfie na podjęcie własnych decyzji. Nie widział jedynego właściwego wyjścia z sytuacji, więc nie mógł doradzać. Jeśli jednak ta kobieta chciała być blisko Grace i ich nowego członka rodziny, potrzebowała czegoś lepszego niż zmartwychwstanie.

Ten numer już przerabiał na katechezie w szkółce niedzielnej i pachniał plagiatem.

\- W zasadzie czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał w końcu, bo potrzebował śniadania i tego soku, który Steve wyciskał dla niego z owoców.

Zdążył się od niego uzależnić podczas pierwszej ciąży i teraz tylko odcinał kupony od wytresowania McGarretta wtedy.

Gdyby tylko jeszcze przetłumaczył alfie, że zapładnianie go przypadkiem nie jest mile widziane, byłby w raju.

\- Niczego więcej niż tego co już robisz. Dbaj o niego – poprosiła nagle Doris.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę, bo właśnie tego też się obawiał. Łatwiej byłoby nienawidzić Doris, gdyby była nieczuła. Martwienie się o swoje młode było jednak cechą naczelnych. Nawet w rodzinie McGarrett.

\- Poza tym zauważyłam, że siedzisz ciągle sam w domu. Kiedy Grace jest w szkole, nie masz co robić. Kiedy byłam w ciąży ze Steve'em było podobnie – przyznała Doris. – Pomyślałam, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

To było naprawdę miłe, dopóki w głowie Danny'ego nie zaświeciły się ostrzegawcze lampki.

\- Śledziłaś mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

I to było trochę idiotyczne. Była McGarrettem, to oczywiste, że przeprowadziła wcześniej zwiad.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie tknął jedzenia, które dla niego przygotowała, chociaż burczało mu w brzuchu. Pistolet bez naboi nadal trzymał przy sobie, ponieważ to ona miała amunicję i posiadanie samej broni chyba dawało im pewien impas. I skoro nie potrafił się zmusić do usunięcia zagrożenia siłą, planował, że tak na razie pozostanie. Zresztą po dość krótkim czasie usłyszał parkowane w pośpiechu samochody. Zerknął na kobietę, zanim podążył do drzwi wejściowych.

Steve wpadł do środka z bronią w ręku, rozglądając się niczym szaleniec. I może naprawdę powinien był odebrać telefon, który dzwonił wcześniej, ale nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. John McGarrett zresztą był w krok za synem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – poinformował swojego alfę.

Steve odprężył się odrobinę, ale potem jego wzrok padł na pistolet, który Danny nadal miał w dłoniach.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. – W naszej kuchni jest twoja matka – powiedział w końcu i to chyba było ostatnie, czego spodziewał się Steve, bo alfa zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.

John McGarrett uniósł jedynie brew, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nie, poważnie tam jest kobieta, która podaje się za twoją matkę i nawet robi taką samą sałatkę jak ty – wyszeptał z naciskiem, spoglądając sugestywnie w stronę kuchni.

Steve bez słowa udał się we wskazanym kierunku i Danny czekał na jego pierwszą reakcję. Alfa jednak nie wydawał się poruszony, co oznaczało, że mieli po prostu w domu jakąś wariatkę. Z tym, że ich cholerna kuchnia okazała się pusta i nawet John McGarrett stanął w tym samym miejscu, w którym ona pojawiła się dwadzieścia minut wcześniej.

\- Danno – zaczął Steve i Danny doskonale znał ten ton.

\- Nie mam halucynacji – warknął zirytowany.

\- Nie twierdzę, że… - zaczął jego alfa.

I Danny był pewien, że zaraz rozpocznie się temat jego cudownego instynktu, który pozwalał na to, aby Steve przejmował kontrolę nad jego życiem. Coś, na co w normalnych warunkach nie zgodziłby się. Nie wkurzał się już nawet za to, że McGarrett zabierał jego samochód i używał go jako tarczy przed kulami.

\- Nie powinieneś go chyba denerwować, kiedy jest w tym stanie – powiedziała kobieta, stając w pieprzonych drzwiach wychodzących na lanai i mógł się domyślić, że to była jedyna droga ucieczki dla niej. – Sądziłam, że kiedy dam wam chwilę i Danny cię jakoś przygotuje…

\- To jest właśnie ta wariatka – wszedł jej w słowo, dumny z siebie, że jednak nie był do końca opętanym ciążą stereotypowym omegą z paranoją.

Jego mózg działał całkiem sprawnie. Szczególnie, kiedy ktoś włamywał się do ich domu o tak wczesniej porze.

\- Mama? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem.

I Danny zamarł, ponieważ to było ostatnie czego się spodziewał. Podobnie jak milczącego Johna McGarretta, który wpatrywał się w kobietę w sporym szoku.

\- A jednak – wyrwało mu się.

Przed nim stała Doris McGarrett. Całkiem żywa i ruchliwa. Powiedziałby nawet, że to level expert, jeśli chodzi o ninja w tej rodzinie.

ooo

Jego rodzice z przyjemnością zajęli się Grace i naprawdę cieszył się z ich przeprowadzki na Hawaje. John McGarrett uparcie milczał, wpatrując się w kobietę, która powstała z martwych. Danny nie miał pojęcia jak czytać jego zachowanie, ale jak do tej pory ich własna relacja nie była aż tak stabilna, aby pakował się ze swoim ciężarnym brzuchem gdzieś jeszcze.

Steve zaczął od przesłuchania, co było prawie urocze. Najwyraźniej nadal radził sobie z emocjami. I Doris chyba nie była świadoma, że zajmie mu to dobry przyszły tydzień. Danny spodziewał się podniesionego głosu w okolicy dzisiejszego wieczoru. Na razie alfa wydawał się słodko zagubiony.

\- Ja chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno – wtrącił, ponieważ żaden z obecnych nie zadał tego pytania. – Dlaczego w ogóle sfingowałaś swoją śmierć?

Doris spojrzała na niego z pewną niechęcią. I może po prostu było mu pisane rozpoczynanie znajomości z każdym McGarrettem od czegoś równie nieprzyjemnego. Potrafił się jednak z tym pogodzić.

\- Z ramienia CIA zajmowałam się jedną z siatek terrorystycznych. Byłam za blisko. Zaczęli grozić mojej rodzinie – powiedziała Doris.

Danny potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Przez myśl przechodziły mu różne możliwości, począwszy od porzucenia pracy, poprzez rządowy program ochrony agentów i ich rodzin.

\- To tak bardzo… - zaczął i urwał. – Chore. Tak bardzo w waszym stylu – przyznał, ponieważ jak do tej pory nie spotkał normalnego McGarretta i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy nie powinien zacząć przyprowadzać Grace już na jakieś spotkania terapeutyczne.

Widział oczami wyobraźni już ich córkę medytującą i tłumaczącą jak bardzo zen jest ze światem. A potem wysadzającą każdego granatem tak jak pokazał jej ten drugi tatuś, którego mózg zredukował się do tego neandertalskiego narzędzia, za które tak uwielbiano alfy. Nie widział w tym nic pociągającego. Kiedy jednak patrzył na Doris, zaczynał się zastanawiać czy mutacja na pewno odegrała w prymitywności Steve'a aż taką rolę. Wydawało się to jednak mocno powiązane z chromosomem iks.

\- On zawsze tak dużo gada? – spytała Doris.

\- Tak – odparł Steve szczerze. – Większość traktuj jak biały szum – doradził jej.

Danny nie uderzył go tylko dlatego, że był w ciąży i potrzebował śniadania.

ooo

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Doris już nie było. Zaniepokoił się niemal natychmiast, bo Steve i John McGarrett siedzieli razem na kanapie, co nie było znowuż wydarzeniem tak często spotykanym. Jego alfa miał w zwyczaju ignorować ojca. Wciąż nie wybaczył mu w zasadzie całego swojego spieprzonego dzieciństwa i o ile Danny starał się, aby Grace miała pod ręką wszystkich dziadków, tak Steve utrzymywał stałe kontakty wyłącznie z jego rodzicami.

W pewnym sensie jego Ma adoptowała nawet McGarretta, ku jego przerażeniu.

Tymczasem siedzieli razem na kanapie, w salonie, nie posyłając sobie morderczych czy niechętnych spojrzeń. Steve nie wyszedł, a John nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto czuje się winny, pierwszy raz odkąd Danny go znał.

Miał ochotę zadzwonić po Five Oh, bo przeczucie mówiło mu, że to jest ponad jego siły. Zamiast tego jednak rozsiadł się z talerzem pełnym kanapek, starając się znaleźć wygodną pozycję dla swojego brzucha.

Nic nie było w stanie odebrać mu apetytu.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytał, bo ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby znowu przyprawiła go o zawał, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd.

W tej rodzinie panował zwyczaj przyprawiania go o dreszcze. Jakby przebywanie w pomieszczeniu z dwoma alfami było tak przyjemne. Jego kark nie mrowił, odkąd przyzwyczaił się do Steve'a, ale John stanowił nadal element obcy. Dla niego i dla jego alfy.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał jego mąż.

Danny uniósł brew do góry, bo to było jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- Powiedziała coś o CIA i tajnej kryjówce, a potem wyszła – powiedział Steve z zaskakującym spokojem.

\- A ex SEAL i emerytowany policjant nie byli w stanie jej powstrzymać – stwierdził Danny, ponieważ to było oczywiście całkiem logiczne. – Nie wspomnę, że jesteście alfami – dodał, patrząc na nich wymownie.

\- Co miałem zrobić? – spytał Steve, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

Danny'emu do głowy przychodziło wiele opcji, a nawet takie z użyciem lin i kajdanek. To może jednak nie był najlepszy sposób traktowania teściowej. I dopiero do niego teraz doszło, że Steve miał matkę. I nie znali się.

\- Wróci? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Tak, raczej tak – odparł Steve. – Przepraszała, że nie mogła być na weselu – dodał, jakby to miało w ogóle sens.

Brew Danny'ego uniosła się tylko wyżej.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Steve milczał, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą, co mogło być równie dobrze początkiem załamania nerwowego. Danny nie miałby mu tego nawet za złe.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Steve.

John McGarrett zakrył tylko twarz dłońmi.

ooo

Jego Ma patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy odprowadzali Grace do ich domu. Chyba oczekiwała wyjaśnień, ale Danny nie był gotów do udzielania odpowiedzi. Nie miał ich zresztą. Doris McGarrett nie wyjawiła nic na temat swoich planów. Jeśli zamierzała wrócić, nie wiedział na jakich warunkach. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażał, aby po prostu weszła w ich życie tak jakby nic się nie stało. Jego alfa był odrobinę porąbany przez to, że zginęła. Ich rodzina się rozpadła i Danny dopiero z biegiem czasu zrozumiał jak wielkie znaczenie to miało dla Steve'a. I dlaczego teraz tak bardzo za wszelką cenę starał się w każdej chwili być ojcem roku, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na najdrobniejsze błędy.

\- Rozmawiałeś z ojcem? – spytał, kiedy wieczorem położyli się do łóżka.

Steve wzruszył ramionami jak zawsze, kiedy temat Johna wypływał.

\- Nie było o czym – stwierdził jego alfa.

\- Nie było o czym – powtórzył Danny. – Mówi, że nie było o czym. A może o fakcie, że twoja matka żyje? – podpowiedział.

\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny – rzucił Steve.

\- Mogłem ją zastrzelić – powiedział Danny.

\- Wyjęła naboje i to ona trzymała broń – przypomniał mu Steve. – Poza tym… - urwał. – Nie wiem, Danno – zaczął, podwijając jego koszulkę.

\- Przestań, nie rozproszysz mnie. Prowadzimy dorosłą rozmowę, McGarrett – warknął, ponieważ Steve sunął palcami, bo skórze na jego brzuchu i to było naprawdę dobre.

Ciąża sprawiała, że był wrażliwy. I może uprawiali seks jeszcze częściej niż zwykle, skoro już i tak nie mogli wpaść, ale to nie oznaczało, że mieli to robić teraz i to z całkiem nieodpowiednich pobudek. Steve uwielbiał go rozpraszać, ale znali się odrobinę za długo i za dobrze na takie numery.

\- Łapy – powiedział krótko, wkładając w to całą swoją determinację.

Steve westchnął cierpiętniczo, zabierając ręce. Alfa położył się na boku, patrząc na niego lekko obrażony.

\- Seks to nie rozwiązanie – poinformował go Danny, ponieważ zapewne był jedynym, który przeczytał materiały, które dostali od terapeuty.

I to nie były znowuż takie idiotyzmy. Po prostu wątpił, że cokolwiek z tego odnosiło się do nich. Związki omeg z alfami były specyficzne przez szereg czynników. Na ten przykład grożenie śmiercią ich wrogom było raczej wyrazem miłości i wsparcia, niż czymś, co należało w Stevie niszczyć. Hawaje zresztą z jednym alfą wariatem były o wiele bezpieczniejsze.

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że twoja matka żyje? – spytał wprost, ponieważ sugerowanie, że powinni porozmawiać o tej bardziej ludzkiej stronie McGarretta nie zawsze się udawało.

Steve zakładał wtedy głównie, że Danny chce usłyszeć 'kocham cię', co również było miłe, ale kompletnie nietrafione. To co było między nimi wykraczało pomiędzy słowa. Więź umocniła się. Wątpił, aby cokolwiek było w stanie ją naruszyć.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Steve i to było przynajmniej szczere.

\- Cieszysz się? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Chyba tak – przyznał ostrożnie Steve. – Po prostu jej nie znam – dodał, co było całkiem logiczne. – Kiedy um… kiedy sfingowała swoją śmierć, byłem nastolatkiem – westchnął. – To piętnaście lat.

Danny skinął głową, pojmując w lot w czym rzecz. Steve miał teraz rodzinę. Dziecko w drodze. Udało mu się jakoś otrząsnąć z tego wszystkiego, a ten dramat powracał do niego w całkiem nowej odsłonie. Danny nie byłby bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby Steve zaczął nienawidzić Doris. W pewien sposób zniszczyła jego życie. Jego dzieciństwo skończyło się bardzo szybko i w zasadzie wychowała go szkoła wojskowa i Marynarka Wojenna. Steve zwalczał ojca właśnie przez to, że to John pokierował go w tamtą stronę. Ciągle wspominał o obowiązkach względem kraju, zapominając, że Steve też jest człowiekiem i potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia.

Danny nie miał problemów z nazwaniem ich wszystkich wariatami i posłaniem do stu diabłów. Jeśli potrzebowali terapii, był jeszcze w stanie umówić ich na spotkania.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć Grace – przyznał. – Upierałem się co do Johna… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- I okazuje się, że miałeś rację. To jednak nie była jego wina – stwierdził Steve i Danny wydał z siebie jeden z tych długich niezobowiązujących dźwięków, które świadczyły o tym, że nie zapędzałby się jeszcze z takimi wnioskami.

\- Ona sfingowała swoją śmierć – powiedział, ponieważ należało ustalić fakty. – Ale to jak sobie z tym radził John, to jego własna prywatna sprawa. I jego własny prywatny grzech. Chodziło mi po prostu o to, że nie chciałem Grace w domu, bo nie wiedziałem kim ona jest. Jeśli ma zniknąć znowu, nie wiem czy Grace powinna ją poznać – przyznał.

Steve nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy wtulał się w niego.

ooo

Tym razem miał przy sobie broń, kiedy schodził do kuchni. Doris McGarrett jednak i tak prawie przyprawiła go o zawał, zachodząc go od tyłu.

\- Musisz to robić? – spytał. – Słyszałaś o pukaniu? – rzucił, a potem spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, bo trzymała w dłoniach pieprzoną szarlotkę. – Czy wy wszyscy zawsze włamujecie się do cudzego domu?

\- Robisz bardzo dużo hałasu – zauważyła spokojnie.

Danny miał ochotę rzucić jej ciastem tylko po to, aby mocniej zaakcentować swój punkt widzenia. Ręka, która trzymała pistolet, nie mrowiła nigdy dotąd tak bardzo.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała nieoczekiwanie, spoglądając wymownie na jego brzuch. – Nie odpowiedziałeś mi wczoraj – przypomniała.

\- Zawsze zabawiam rozmową ludzi, którzy włamują się do mojego domu – powiedział, lekko zirytowany. – I nie podoba mi się, że robisz to po raz drugi. Steve'a nie ma. Jest w pracy. John mieszka kilka kilometrów stąd – poinformował ją, wymownie spoglądając w stronę drzwi.

Zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się. Jeśli zrobiła to specjalnie, aby pokazać mu, że jest od niego wyższa, na Dannym nie zrobiło to zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Wszyscy byli od niego wyżsi.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać z tobą – oznajmiła mu i nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy wspólnych tematów – stwierdził.

Westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Zamierzasz to utrudniać? – spytała wprost.

\- Nigdy w życiu niczego nikomu nie ułatwiłem. Jestem z tego dość znany – rzucił bez cienia wstydu. – Jedno co tylko powiem, jeśli wywiniesz Steve'owi jeszcze jeden taki numer, spokojnie urodzę, a potem cię zabiję naprawdę – poinformował ją.

Nie zadrżała jej nawet powieka, jakby nie była zaskoczona. Może zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Steve miał w sobie gen agresji. Nie wyodrębniono każdej pary aminokwasów, która odpowiadała za mutacje, ale Danny miał swoje podejrzenia. To, że był omegą, nie czyniło go słabszym. Jedynie sprytniejszym w swoim szaleństwie. Kiedy dochodziło co do czego, potrafił być równie prymitywny, co Steve.

\- Nie zamierzam nigdzie się stąd ruszać – odparła.

Danny chciał powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodziło, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo. Doris miała wpływ na ich rodzinę. Zanim ją poznał, zadecydowała o tym kim Steve był obecnie. Jego alfa pewnie zastanawiał się teraz jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby matka nie sfingowała własnej śmierci. Może nawet żałował tego, kim był teraz, ale Danny'emu odpowiadał w każdym centymetrze swojego szaleństwa. Było jak szyte na miarę. Na jego miarę.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie, dopóki nie dowiesz się dlaczego to zrobiłam – powiedziała nagle i Danny tego się właśnie obawiał.

Jeśli chciała go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, protestował. Były inne sposoby na ochronę ludzi, których się kochało.

\- Będę cię oceniał – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie. – Steve miał przed sobą ten sam wybór. I wybrał dobrze.

\- Może wybrał tak tylko dlatego, że wiedział jak wygląda ta druga opcja? – rzuciła, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Mogli gdybać w ten sposób bardzo długo. Zresztą to nadal nie była jego sprawa. Chciał się od tego odciąć i pozwolić swojemu alfie na podjęcie własnych decyzji. Nie widział jedynego właściwego wyjścia z sytuacji, więc nie mógł doradzać. Jeśli jednak ta kobieta chciała być blisko Grace i ich nowego członka rodziny, potrzebowała czegoś lepszego niż zmartwychwstanie.

Ten numer już przerabiał na katechezie w szkółce niedzielnej i pachniał plagiatem.

\- W zasadzie czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał w końcu, bo potrzebował śniadania i tego soku, który Steve wyciskał dla niego z owoców.

Zdążył się od niego uzależnić podczas pierwszej ciąży i teraz tylko odcinał kupony od wytresowania McGarretta wtedy.

Gdyby tylko jeszcze przetłumaczył alfie, że zapładnianie go przypadkiem nie jest mile widziane, byłby w raju.

\- Niczego więcej niż tego co już robisz. Dbaj o niego – poprosiła nagle Doris.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę, bo właśnie tego też się obawiał. Łatwiej byłoby nienawidzić Doris, gdyby była nieczuła. Martwienie się o swoje młode było jednak cechą naczelnych. Nawet w rodzinie McGarrett.

\- Poza tym zauważyłam, że siedzisz ciągle sam w domu. Kiedy Grace jest w szkole, nie masz co robić. Kiedy byłam w ciąży ze Steve'em było podobnie – przyznała Doris. – Pomyślałam, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

To było naprawdę miłe, dopóki w głowie Danny'ego nie zaświeciły się ostrzegawcze lampki.

\- Śledziłaś mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

I to było trochę idiotyczne. Była McGarrettem, to oczywiste, że przeprowadziła wcześniej zwiad.


End file.
